fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/Electric Enterprises/Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions
Paper Mario is getting an all-new fifth installment! Yup! Dimentio's back, now worse than before. In fact, I'm gona give a lotta spoilers! So read with care. All right, so Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions involves Dimentio altering dimensions. Duh? Okay, okay. I'll explain more, but beware: Story Here's the big part in the prologue. ---- Every decade in the Mushroom Kingdom, a comet flashes by. But not just any comet. This comet was named the Dimension Comet, as it holds the secret of the Alternative Dimension. The Dimension Comet always stops at the top of Peach's Castle every decade. When that happens, there is a huge celebration called the Dimensional Festival. On the day of the Dimensional Festival, Bowser was in his castle, and decided to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, but forgot it was the Dimensional Festival. So when he invaded, Bowser was surprised to see that the whole kingdome was gathered at Peach's castle, watching the comet. owser sent his army on the kingdom anyways, a bit confused. Dimentio, however, remembered that it was the Dimensional Festival. He needed an excuse to get revenge on Mario anyways, after what happened in the events of Super Paper Mario, so he set his sights on the Dimension Comet. Arriving at the festival, Dimentio realized that he had a perfect chance since everyone was distracted by Bowser. Dimentio shot beams of light at the comet, making it slowly become destroyed. Mario, spotting Dimentio, raced up the castle in an attempt to save the Dimension Comet. Characters *'Mario: '''Mario has returned to stop Dimentio from destroying the only connection to the Alternative Dimension. He also wants to defeat Bowser, but first is going for Dimentio. *'Luigi:' Luigi never really had a big part in the Paper Mario games, but he's one of Mario's partners now! His ability is currently unknown. *'Purpla:' A coward-ish Purple Toad found in the wreck of the Dimensional Festival. After being found in the rubble, Purpla decided to help Mario out to prove his worth. *'Pyro:' A Pyro Guy made up of blue fire. When found by Mario, he tells him how harshly Bowser treated him, so Pyro joins Mario's party. *'Tumble:''' The living dice block, Tumble easily helps Mario on his quest. He is found in Chapter 1 in the clutches of Bowser Jr. who wanted a coin payment or a fight. Mario saved Tumble and the two continued traveling. Tips & Tricks *The Dimensional Comet was made up of different colored Comet Pieces. There are 7 to 11, and when fighting an end boss, they're powered up by a Comet Piece. *Tumble has a log that Mario holds stuff in. He keeps Comet Pieces, an enemy log, a list of party members, and even a journal. Try to check that section often as Tumble writes in it all the time! *In Mushroom Central, the practically "hub" for PM:AD, there are many shops. One house, blue with a purple door, is Purpla's home. When you find a purple key in Chapter 1, Purpla can open the door for you. He has a shop full of stuff, and you can give him cheat codes. **Throughout the game, enemies, characters, and maybe even signs give hints to what to type for a cheat code. *The final boss is Epic Dimentio. He combines himself with every End Boss, and has a health total of a whoppin' 270. If you pay attention to the enemies talking in Dimentio's Lair, you'll find out how to defeat him. Well! I hope I got you excited for Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions! Stay tuned for more info. And so for now, happy 2-days-until-Christmas! Let's-a go! Poyo! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase